The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring branch mutation of the unpatented proprietary variety Impatiens ‘BM-10-1138’.
The new variety was discovered in November of 2012 by the inventor Gavriel Danziger a citizen of Israel in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by leaf cuttings. The cuttings are from an apical bud that has no more than two expanded leaves and three to four immature leaves present. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in November of 2012 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.